


Sunshine

by DixieDale



Category: Clan O'Donnell - Fandom, Garrison's Gorillas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-13
Updated: 2018-06-13
Packaged: 2019-05-21 12:56:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14915781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DixieDale/pseuds/DixieDale
Summary: There's just something about sunshine that can change your whole day, either by its presence or its absence.   And not all sunshine comes from the sky.A rather pastoral piece, no explosions or dire plots for a change.  Still, it lays the groundwork for some future pieces.





	Sunshine

Goniff eased himself down off the stone wall surrounding the cutting garden in riotous bloom, kitchen garden stretching out rich and lush, standing at the base looking a little lost. It didn't look so very different, the garden; the main changes were those being made to the little nest of cottages lined against the far right. The construction had been well started, with the foundations in place for the new walls joining the front and rear of each of the three cottages; new doorways had been formed between each of the three cottages and the new to-be-enclosed areas; inner walls had been put into place in some areas, removed in others, though others were still just chalked out, waiting to be done. The joining walls had just been started, and once those were in place, then the roof to cover those sections, then foundations for the flooring in the new sections would be put into place. He could see what she had in mind, if not the ultimate purpose, and had spent time last night going over the drawings once again. From the looks of it, this might just be the first stage of the plans, as well, what with her labeling these 'Final Draft - First Expansion', though, if expanded much more, he thought, it'd be a small village all of itself.

Everything had stopped when she'd been called to a Clan Gathering-In, some kind of emergency she'd had need to respond to. She'd less than an hour's notice, and had only had time to leave quick notes in the hands of the woman who'd come to stay at the cottage in her absence at the same time Meghada had been picked up. The woman, who said he could call her Maithrin, was obviously Clan, perhaps just a few years older than he was, gave him his note from Meghada, telling him the Clan had called her away and she'd be back as quickly as she could. Nothing too personal, she'd addressed the envelope to him as 'Goniff', but on the inside called him 'laddie', and signed it 'always'. All in all, anyone reading it wouldn't have taken it as much, but it meant something to him, it did. Maithrin had also notified the men doing the construction that work would have to wait, perhaps til Meghada came back, as she didn't know exactly what was intended. Well, that made sense, and even if they'd continued, there was still the matter of how to pay them if she didn't return before settling up day, Goniff thought.

There was no reason for him to be at the cottage, not really; she wasn't there, someone else was tending the plants and garden and such. And besides, the place seemed dark and lonely, which it shouldn't, not on a day with as much sunshine as this promised. Even the garden, with the flowers in bloom, and the kitchen garden bursting forth, seemed in shadow; funny, even on overcast or rainy days, it had always seemed bright here, someplace he came looking for the sunshine.

He settled down crosslegged at the center of the garden, his back to the sundial, and tried to imagine her coming down the path toward him, but couldn't quite get his imagination to that point. He was startled with a kind voice addressed him with, "you'll get a chill sitting on the ground like that, it's not all that warm out. There's tea in the kitchen, come have a cup."

He squinted up at the figure standing in front of him, like his Meghada, but not like her, not her. He didn't like having this stranger here, but it wasn't his decision to make; it wasn't like he was in any position to take care of the cottage, not with a mission likely to come up at any time, and what would the village make of that anyway, him taking over that way.

"No, thanks, I'll be on my way; don't know why I stopped in anyway."

"Goniff, please, I'd be grateful if you would; I have some questions about the place that I think you could answer," she urged him with a kind, almost motherly smile, though why he'd think that he just didn't know, she certainly didn't look anything like his Mum. Reluctantly he stood and followed her into the kitchen and perched on a kitchen chair. 

"I stopped the construction when the leader started asking questions, wanted some decisions, since I don't really know what she had in mind, except for the general outline, of course. I mean, we'd talked about it some, I know she was enthusiastic about the project, but not the bits and pieces, you might say. Still, it's a shame to let the time go by like this, the men are eager to continue the job and the weather is fine for it. I'm thinking that perhaps you have a better idea of what is intended?" she said, pouring him a cup of tea, and setting down the canister of sweet biscuits without even asking him.

He frowned in thought. "Well, I've a copy of the plans, of course, and we've talked it through often enough. You're right, the weather won't 'old forever; the inside divisions can be done whenever, and all the last bits and bobs, but it'd be nice to get the other done and the place closed up before the rains come in; if those in-between places get really soaked, they'll not be able to close in right after without it going all damp and moldy, and likely to get worse before better," never thinking how telling it was that he'd have a copy of the plan and know so much about the project, and had thought through some of the difficulties.

She smiled to herself, {"yes, I was sure I was right, but it's nice to get confirmation.}

"Can you share those with me, explain what you both had in mind? she asked innocently. He looked up at her, frowning at the way she had phrased that last bit, that seeming a bit odd.

"There's a copy 'ere, wait a mo' and I'll fetch it," and he went unerringly to the office and pulled out a long drawer, to bring out a file. He'd been surprised at the door to the office to see the Murphy bed unlatched, and covers sitting at the ready. She smiled at him from the doorway.

"Yes, I'm staying in here; staying in the other room, that'd be an intrusion; I'd not feel comfortable doing that; it was different when it was just Meghada, you know." He found himself unaccountably glad; he'd been uncomfortable himself with the thought of someone else in that bed he and Meghada and, sometimes, Craig, shared. It made him feel a bit better about someone staying here with the young woman gone, though part of him was uneasy with how much it seemed this Clanswoman knew!

Settling themselves back at the table, setting the tea cups to the side, he unfolded the plans, and explained how the three cottages were to be joined, the open land between enclosed with new roofing and foundation. Showing her through the ins and outs, talking about what had been done, what needed to be done in what order, what was being moved about to make the space better suited, she smiled to herself at his now unselfconscious manner.

{"He just needed something to occupy his mind with, to help him forget himself. He really is a dear; yet, I think I'd not like to get on his bad side; there's a depth there he tries very hard to hide, or perhaps a depth he refuses to admit to himself even exists, perhaps. I've heard enough, convinced the Grandmother to share enough of those reports to know he's much more than he lets on. Yes, this one is a keeper, alright, my daughter has chosen well."}

She was even more impressed when he continued, "she'd thought of adding a storage building, for the shares, extra pantry stuff, 'er loom when she's not using it, things she finds to put away for later, and such. I've been thinking that over, and wondering if it might not be better to just add on to the far side of that third cottage."

He touched the drawing with one finger, "the land is there, and she'd be able to get to things even when the weather is bad, and we'd 'ave a better notion of 'ow things are, right in sight, you might say. Thought to talk that over with 'er, but she got called away right about then. Think anyplace we put another building might block the sun from the garden, which she's talked about expanding again, and even if we were to add another building later, the inside storage rooms could be put to other use, as long as we allow for windows and such up front."

She was amused that it alternated between 'she' and 'we' like he was trying to keep it all right and proper for her sake, but would forget and drift back into what really WAS.

"I know your time isn't your own, but if you're not called up for a mission right now, what would you say to our getting the men back to work and getting as much of this done as possible before Meghada gets back? You could direct them, stopping in once a day if you can, me keeping an eye on them the rest of the time, and if you're called away, then I could keep it going til you get back or she does, whichever is first."

He looked eager at that thought, but then flushed. "That'd be great, acourse, I'd love to 'ave it ready for 'er to just deal with the inside stuff, but," and he hesitated, embarrassed, "well, the men, they expect to be paid, and why wouldn't they. I 'aven't the ready," he flushed at that, " and they've no reason to let me put it on tick, they've got their own families to feed."

She looked startled, "I hadn't thought of that," {"obviously she hadn't gotten to point of giving him, or at least of telling him, that he has free rein'}, but she wasn't sure that was it, her daughter wasn't as shortsighted as that.

"But the safe should have money in it, surely you have access to that," she started to question him, only to have him stiffen and tighten his lips.

"I'll not take her money without 'er knowing about it!" very conscious of what some called him, 'that little thief they've got up there!'. "Yes, I know about the safe, but that's for an emergency, if everything goes all pear shaped, not for me to have a free 'and with!"

She looked at this man her daughter had chosen, and shook her head. {"We do seem to have a leaning toward the complicated ones, the prideful, stubborn ones,"} thinking on her own man, and Peter, the man her oldest daughter had chosen, and even Kevin, whom she rather thought one, if not both!, of her younger daughters had her eye on, {"even when they don't seem that at first glance! But I respect him the more for it, for not assuming he should be able to take at will, at least not this soon. Maybe there's a way around that for now. I'm thinking it's going to take some time before these two settle all the ins and outs, and a right time they'll probably have of it!"}

She remembered her own early days of getting things, all the ins and outs, settled with her own love, and wished them as much turmoil and joy as they'd had. She'd not trade that time of learning and teaching, arguing and making up for anything!

She figured it was time to take things a bit further, though. "My understanding is that this is a joint project between you and my daughter," his eyes popping open wide at her statement, then even wider as he took in the relationship and flushed to think he'd been talking so freely with Meghada's Mum, suddenly remembering how when they'd met, she'd smiled and said, "just call me Maithrin".

He knew Meghada's Mum's name was Felane; he kinda knew now what 'maithrin' meant, and that gave him a really odd feeling in the pit of his stomach, not bad, mind you, but odd, "and from what I gather, there are no resources off limits to you. If I'm not mistaken, given her attention to detail, you'll probably also find a letter of credit in the safe, giving you authority to draw on it at will with the local banking establishment. If you prefer not to use that, I'll be glad to front the monies needed to pay the workmen, and, you know, come to think on it, that might really be best, especially if you are called away near settling day; it wouldn't be right to make them wait, I agree. 

"I understand you are at the disposal of your Lieutanant and his superiors, and your time is certainly not your own; I just think it would be nice if, while you are actually here, you could get this joint project a bit further down the road, and you certainly know much more of what is intended that I ever would. Having the plans, that's well and good, but YOU know the logic and the intention behind the plans; that's much better, so if some question comes up, or a problem where there has to be some changes, maybe you see some better way, a better alternative, like you did with the third cottage, you'd know what would be best. There'll be time enough later for the bits and pieces, as you both find the time, but to get the major construction and renovations done, that'd be good, wouldn't it?" 

He couldn't get past it! His Meghada's mum?? And her acting as if, as if what? As if he belonged here, as if he was just naturally allowed to do as he wished, use what he needed from the safe, give orders, make changes, additions to the plans, her willing to back him with the workers? He stared at her, without words, in amazement.

She laughed gently, patted him on the shoulder once, and said, "think on it, laddie. The men would be glad to get back to work, you know, and she'd be pleased to see the work underway." She'd have kissed him on the cheek, but she got the feeling this was a truly skittish one, and she wasn't sure how he'd take that. Yes, her Meghada had done well, she was right pleased with this lad of hers.

He wanted to ask her, why she didn't mind, didn't she know who he was, what he was, but in looking at her again, her calm and accepting and knowing eyes, it came to him that she did know; that all that just wasn't important to her, that Meghada had chosen him, she'd had her reasons, and for this woman, that was enough.

He didn't understand that, decided he would probably never understand that, but maybe he could just accept that it just was, and go on with things. He didn't have to understand everything, now did he? The sun came up every morning, went down each night without needing his understanding what made it happen; he flew in, even jumped outta those ruddy airplanes without knowing what kept them up. That's how he'd finally dealt with Meghada wanting him, too, and later with Craig; he may not have understood it, but it was real, and he had finally brought himself to just accepting that, whether he understood it or not.

*****  
When Meghada returned from the Gathering-In, her mission successful, she was greeted by a welcome sight - the cottages were all joined, roofs and walls in place. When she walked up to what would eventually, hopefully be a new enclave, she saw Goniff planting vines at the new walls where the buildings became one, with sturdy trellises backing them. In their plans, before long, those vines and trellises would hid the fact that there was now one long cottage, no longer three separate ones. Vines, unlike trees or the larger shrubs, would be somewhat easier to remove if this project ever got to the forward expansion she could see taking form in her mind, would even work if she decided to leave an atrium space. Several bedrooms, not just the one like now; set aside spaces for loos, bathing rooms, set in pantrys and closets here and there taking advantage of nooks and crannies, much bigger library/office, with room for a second office elsewhere, and space for a possible second kitchen later, (or a nursery, she thought with a smile), she mused in her mind, remembering the drawings. Closing in the inbetween ground had added a lot of space, and, oh my, something that wasn't on the original plan, what looked like an expansion on the far side of the third cottage! She grinned to herself; yes, he'd been improving the plan; that was all to the good.

Her mother had met her in London and then departed for home, telling her only, "I'm well pleased with your laddie, my dear, and you will be pleased with what he's been up to, I'm thinking. If Kevin brings up the subject again, I'll be most happy to make that point quite clear!"

She stood looking, watching, relishing the sight of him, til he felt her gaze. Turning around, he brushed his hands off on his trousers and reached for her.

"Glad I didn't need to coming looking for you," he grinned. After she hugged him, and he responded strongly, she leaned into his shoulder, "show me around, eh, bring me up to date?" As he walked her around the outside, then through the kitchen and into the new spaces, through the new hallways, pointing out what they'd planned, where he'd made changes, he kept looking at her with quick sideways glances, looking to see if she approved, if she was displeased that he'd altered her plans, the plans they'd made together. Soon he could tell, though, she was nothing but pleased. He was quick to show what he'd intended, why it might be useful, and she thought to herself, for certainly not the first time, {"his intelligence is like his courage- something he doesn't even see in himself, both so visible to me",} and she wondered again, that this man, so beloved by her, could so doubt himself, hide who he really was. Well, she could see his worth, clearly enough, and perhaps he would someday be able to as well. Still, he was becoming more at ease with that side of himself, at least here, with her.

He didn't apologize for changing the plans, either, was just eager to explain why he'd changed where a couple of the pantries were, pleased that he'd thought of something extra, like having pocket doors in some places, instead of the regular types "easier to place furniture and such, gives us more wall space, without 'aving to leave that space for the door to swing back"; having the entrances to the new bedrooms, bathing rooms, loos, off the new passages instead of the adjoining rooms "more private, like, should there be others needing to use them".

She noted with approval that he'd allowed for future changes, leaving ways for the rooms to change their purpose as the need arose; the kitchen in the middle cottage was now to be the bigger library/office, with a new bedroom taking that old space next to their bedroom in their own area. Still, he'd left the piping and wiring in place, just concealed behind removable panels that blended in with the walls; should this need to be converted back to a kitchen, it would be a relatively easy task. Doors, windows no longer to be used were covered the same way; locked, well secured, concealed behind panels that could be removed, leaving them with good wallspace for furniture, but able to change over quickly.

The expansion off the third cottage though, he seemed a bit nervous over, talking a bit more quickly; "know that wasn't something we talked about, and it added quite a bit to the cost, though your Mum said it would be fine, but you'd talked about adding a storage building, and seemed while we were doing this work, while we had the workers and the weather, would be a good time. But I couldn't see where another building would do the trick, not without blocking the sun from the garden, or keeping us from expanding the kitchen garden if need be, or cutting down trees at the back and thought that might not be something you'd want to do quite yet, and I wasn't quite sure how far back the property or any easement really goes, anyway. This way, we 'ave the same room for storage, but able to reach it from inside. We could always add another building later, and use these rooms for something else," looking at her anxiously.

She turned to him, and threw her arms around him, with a laugh, "I can't believe it, it's so much better than I had imagined! Oh, laddie, you did it all beautifully!"

He lit up, all the sunshine from the sky reflected in his face. She thought to herself, not for the first time, how bright and lovely this place was when he was here.


End file.
